


To Persephone

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [112]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Tell me, Goddess, how you came to fall.





	To Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Title: To Persephone  
> Written: October 26, 2018

Tell me,

             Goddess,

how you came to fall.

 

_Fall? Human,_

_I leapt._

 

Tell me,

              Goddess,

why you remain trapped.

 

_Trapped? Human,_

_I escaped into the depths._

 

Tell me,

            Goddess,

why you abandoned

us.

 

_Abandoned? Human,_

_I chose to save myself._

_Now do the same._


End file.
